My future Your past
by jacques.genevieve
Summary: Young Severus Snape has a little accident with his time turner and find himself in the future at the time of the Golden Trio. How will the old Snape react in front of the young Snape? SSHG.
1. Severus's little secret

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note:** There's a lot of time-turner fic and I must say that they are my favourite's ones! I just wanted to do something different in bringing Severus to the time of the Golden Trio and not Hermione to the time of the Marauders. I've got some ideas for the plot...let's see where this'll bring us! Maybe the idea already been exploited, if so my mean is not to copy but just having some fun in writing and hopefully let you have some fun too.

* * *

Severus was lying in his four poster bed, with some books gathered around him. This was his last year in Hogwarts and he wanted to have the highest score possible. He longed for perfection and did everything to achieve his goal. So, he spent most of his spared times studying in his room with all the curtains closed so that no one could disturb him. Also, to be sure that he could study in peace, he put some silencing charms outside his curtains. This way, he could not hear anyone when he was in his bed. This was the best way to keep his concentration at a top level. When he wasn't in his room, he was at the library to read some books.

The library was really his favourite place. He loved the scent of old dusty books. He loved being amongst such knowledge and never had enough of reading. His favourite subject was with no doubt: potions. He was very happy to be a prefect, because he had access to the restricted area and could learn even more on everything! As he wanted to impress his new Slytherins friends, it seemed to him that Dark Arts were the one thing he should know more about.

Before his fifth year, Dark Arts weren't is main interest, but everything changed since he had this fight with Lily. How he regret calling her a mudblood, but he couldn't erase what had been done, could he? Since then, they haven't really talked. He tried to be forgiven by explaining the situation but she didn't want to listen to him, saying his new friends were a bad influence. So he decided to let it go. Plus, she was now with that Potter. He couln't possibly hate him more. He already hated him before but now Potter took the only thing that mattered to him and he could never forgive him.

He sighed. He knew that there was a way to change his situation, it would only take some little turns of his time-turner but he just couldn't do that. '_And since when do you have conscience?_' In fact, he knew too well since when. When he had hurt Lily, everything changed in him. He wished he could do anything to get her back but he knew, in a way, that his burden would save his soul.

He took out the little tine-turner of his slipover and examined it. '_It's interesting how such a small thing may do so much mess..._' He was very proud to have the privilege of having this artefact. This was his little secret with Dumbledore and the teachers. He knew that the teachers had a lot of faith in him to give him such powerful item. '_And I will not deceive them._' He nodded to himself, put back the time-turner in his robe and returned to his reading.

---

The next morning, Severus sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had studied a lot, before he decided to sleep in the early hours in the morning. Fortunately, he had a charm class this morning '_Stupid wand waving_' he thought bitterly. He knew that he could afford to pay little attention in class without having is grades suffering. '_A kid succeed in that damn class..._' He definitively preferred the subtlety of potions. It requires a lot of patience and dexterity.

He passed a hand through his dark hair to place them a little and disentangling them. He opened one of his curtains and prepared himself for the class.

---

He took placed on his usual seat next to Malfoy and waited for the teacher.

"Boy, Severus... you look awful." said Lucius in disbelief. "Haven't you even slept tonight?"

"Not a lot..." Severus managed a small smile.

Lucius shook his head. "You take this all too seriously, y'know? It's not as if our future was not already certain." he smiled knowingly.

Severus stayed silent at that comment and simply nodded to his friend.

By that time, Sirius and James sat on the desk behind them and Sirius couldn't help but slip a little mean comment.

"It's not as if Snivellus ever looks good. Look at this big crooked nose, at this greasy-hair and at these rings under his eyes! A zombie would be more inviting than you!"

Severus bowed is head and looked at his desk, attempting to ignore this mean comment, but he just couldn't. He had enough of being bullied by Potter and his friends and one day they would pay for that. He glanced a little at Lily, hoping to see her glaring at Sirius for what he said but he saw that she looked at him with no expression on her face and turned her head back to her Hufflepuff friend. He felt so alone. Of course he had Malfoy but it's not as if he could tell him anything about his problems... he would just sneer at him and laugh.

The teacher entered the classroom and taught them how to accomplish basics magical house tasks. He pointed out that they would soon live their life by themselves and that these charms would be quite practical as they would use them each day of their life. Till the end of the class, each team tried to do dishes, washing and ironing with charms. In the end, the class was a total mess, with water everywhere on the floor and with a smell of burned clothes filling the atmosphere. Severus was very happy to go out of this big cloud of smoke when the hour finally finished. He coughed a little before making his way to the next class with Lucius by his side.

"Aww. Poor Snivellus who is coughing because of the smoke. Need some fresh air? I thought that you were immune to bad air as you stink a lot!" laughed Sirius. James and Peter joined Sirius with the laughing; only Remus stood silent.

Severus shot an evil glare to the marauders and stop to walk, coughing again, but this time louder.

"Strange that _you_ seem quite accustomed to smoke, isn't it? I think that you too are immune to bad air." smirked Lucius before turning to his friend who was always coughing.

Sirius was about to start a fight because of what Lucius implied, but James stopped him and shook his head saying it was no use. The marauders continued their way to their next class leaving Severus and Lucius alone.

"Are you alright Severus?" asked Lucius a little bit concerned.

"Yeah..." He continued to cough. "Might only..." cough "...need some water." He forced a smile and coughed.

"Boy. I suggest you to go outside too... A big draft of fresh air wouldn't be bad... Do you want me to come with you?" proposed Lucius tempting to miss a class.

"No..." cough. "I'm gonna be alright." Cough cough. "Please tell Professor McGonagall that..." cough. "...I'm gonna be late. Okay?"

Malfoy nodded and turned back sourly, if only he could have missed that class.

Severus began his way to a boy's lavatory keeping his balance by supporting himself with the walls. He was coughing so hard that he was almost on his knee trying to catch some air. He started to panic as he began to feel dizzy. He had to have some water and quick before he lose consciousness. If only he had brought Malfoy with him instead of being so stubborn. He turned in a new hallway. He was only a staircase and some feet away of the nearest lavatory. He continued to cough and looked on the floor, hoping it would help him get over his dizzyness. _'I will not make it...'_ He let his book fall on the cold stone. He felt as if all his strength had left him. Slowly, he slid on the floor. Everything seemed to blurry around him. '_Be strong, Severus. Don't faint!_' he pleaded mentally. Surprisingly, just when he was about to lose consciouness, he stopped coughing. He took all the strength he had left and took this opportunity to dash to the closet toilet.

Then everything went very fast, he bumped on someone, tried to regain his balance, but because he hadn't a lot of forces left, he couldn't and tumbled down to the bottom of the staircase.

---

The other student did regain his composure well, tried to grasp the sleeve of Severus but in vain. He saw him falling down all of the stairs and couldn't help but feeling sorry for the greasy git even if he didn't really like him. He rushed himself to the bottom of the stairs and Severus disappeared before his eyes. '_I'm...gonna be in big trouble..._' The eyes of the student widened and he dreaded the moment he would meet Dumbledore and tell him everything. First, he wasn't supposed to be in the hallways has he had a class and faked to be sick, second he bumped on a Slytherin prefect and third the prefect disappeared who knows where! Still he knew he couldn't leave and say nothing so he made his way to Dumbledore's room, dragging his feet on the floor.

* * *

** Author's note:** Well this is it! I'm a French Canadian, so please spare me for the many mistakes I can do! If you see some horrible mistakes, feel free to tell me! I'll correct them:)

A friend took care in correcting some of my most obvious mistakes for that chapter. Let's hope it is better. The next chapters are going to be checked out soon enough too:)


	2. I am Severus Snape

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note:** The first chapter was very small. So here's the second one for tonight:)

* * *

Severus sensed a small hand on his forehead. The hand was very soft. He smiled. 

"Are you alright?" said a caring voice.

'_What a soft and beautiful voice..._'

He sensed now that a body was beside him. He frowned.

"Hello? Can you hear me...?" asked once again the voice, concerned.

Severus opened with difficulty his eyes and hissed. '_Wow... I feel as if the Hogwarts Express would have passed on my body_!' he joked to himself.

"Ah! Finally you open your eyes! You frightened me you know!" the girl brought her hand that was on Severus forehead to her chest in a relief movement. She smiled warmly.

Severus managed to raise an eyebrow at the girl's behaviour but finished with a growled as he sensed pain on his face.

"You've quite lucky to be in this state. It could've been worse! I don't say you doesn't have any bruises... in fact you have a lot of them, but Madam Pomfrey will be able to do something with you easily enough, I think." Once again she smiled to him to comfort him a little and brought her right hand to the one on Severus chest.

He stiffened as he sensed her hand on his. Not that it hurt him, but he wasn't used to this caring behaviour. In fact, he wasn't used to any human contact at all. He didn't know if he had to be happy or angry. '_This girl I don't even know dare to touch me. How dare she?_' He growled.

The girl laughed. "Do you only know to growl or you can talk?" she smirked.

He sneered at her. '_And she dare make fun of me... Who is it anyway, I've never seen her before... and I'm a prefect... I know almost everyone in the school..._'

The girl blinked at the reaction of Severus but shrugged mentally thinking that the shock must have been hard for him. "By the way, I've asked Harry Potter to call Madam Pomfrey ... she'll be there soon." she smiled.

Severus was still feeling dizzy from the fall, and wasn't hearing well everything the girl was saying to him, but he definitely heard the 'Potter' part. He frowned. '_James Potter. It had to be him who asked for help. He might even never come back and let me here by myself._'

The girl saw the hate look on the face of Severus. "Aw come on. I know you Slytherin don't like us Gryffindor, but we're trying to help you... You could, at least, try to be...happy?" she sighed.

"Potter will never have my respect, whatever he do." He managed to say trough his teeth as he tried to sit, keeping his posture with his hand on the floor that support him.

"At least, I know you can talk now." she smiled.

"Are you only able to smile, stupid girl?" he barked.

The girl seemed hurt by his comment. "I could have let you there alone you know... but I helped you and tried to comfort your inert form knowing that somehow you could hear me. I put some basic charms on you to heal some wounds only to leave the one I couldn't to Madam Pomfrey and you call me a _stupid girl_? How dare you? And who are you anyway, I've never seen you before in the school!" she shouted back.

"I could say the same thing for you!"

"I asked you first." She folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"Severus Snape. Prefect of Slytherin. I can tell you that you're in big trouble now and that I can take points from your house because of you lack of respect to a superior."

The girl blinked twice and started to laugh out loud.

"What's funny girl?" he spat.

The girl wiped a tear on her face. "At least you could have come with a plausible answer. Severus Snape? What a joke!" she started to laugh again.

Severus was now very angry. How dare she laugh at me? "And why is it so funny that I am Severus Snape?" he glared at her.

The girl stopped to laugh and began to look at him quizzically. Severus felt pretty uneasy with her gazing at him.

"...What?" he tried to sound the most angry he could and not puzzled as he was really.

"Well... Severus Snape... I mean... Professor Snape teaches us potions and he is in the head of Slytherin house... You just _can't_ be Professor Snape..."

Severus frowned at her. "Are you crazy or something? I think _you_ should go to Madam Pomprey... not me..." he raised an eyebrow.

Just as he said that, Harry Potter came back to her friend followed by Madam Pomfrey who gasped at the sight of the dark hair boy.

Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey and frowned. '_She looks older..._'

"Mr. Potter, go to you dormitory. Thanks for the help. Miss Granger could you summon Dumbledore to the hospital wing, please?"

Hermione stood up and nodded to Madam Pomfrey and ran to Dumbledore's office.

Madam Pomfrey kneeled in front of Severus and looked at him quizzically.

"Severus...?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes...?" he answered, surprised of her question.

"What happened to you?" she asked bewildered.

"Erm... I bumped on someone and fall this entire staircase... it would seem."

"No... I mean. Your age...?"

"What? My age?" he began to lose his patience. He had very little patience... unless it was for potions.

Madam Pomfrey look at the little broken talisman Severus had attached to his neck and began to understand. "In which year are we, dear?"

Now, this was really beginning to be irritating. "1977. Why are you asking me this question?"

She looked at him in the eyes and, unfortunately, she knew it was the most plausible situation. "Only to know if you still knew who you were. A formal question... after the hits you've had on your head, you could have some amnesia." She forced a smile.

He frowned. "Indeed..."

"Now drink this, this will ease your pain a little." she brought the little fuel to his mouth so he could drink and fell instantly asleep. She lied to him, but it was the better way she thought she could brought him to the hospital wing without let him see all the new stuff in the school since the last twenty years.

"Poor boy... This gonna be a big shock..." she muttered a levitating charm and brought him to a bed.

---

Hermione arrived in front of Dumbledore's office and muttered "Lemon sherbet". She knocked on his door and heard a voice telling her to come in.

"Professor Dumbledore...?" she said opening a little the door so only her head was in the doorway.

"Please, come in Miss Granger. What is the reason of your visit?"

Hermione closed the door behind her and turned back to Dumbledore only to see that he was not alone.

"Professor Snape." she bowed a little her head to greet him.

The professor returned the bow in respect.

"Am I...disturbing something important...?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Not at all, dear." he smiled warmly at her.

"Okay then... Erm... Madam Pomfrey is summoning you at the hospital wing."

"And why is that... Do you know?"

"In fact... Not really. I found this dark hair boy from Slytherin... Boy that I've never seen before, by the way, that was unconscious on the floor. So I ask Harry to go search Madam Pomfrey and I went helping him. He woke up, we talked a little... and he finished by saying he was...you...Professor Snape. But... it was weird. He said that he was a prefect... That was really weird... the impact must have been hard... I guess." she managed a weak smile. "When Harry came back with Madam Pomfrey ...she asked me to summon you... this is all I know."

Severus glanced at Dumbledore uneasily and Dumbledore only nodded at Hermione's.

"You may go to your chamber Hermione. Thank you for your great help."

Hermione nodded, said good-bye and did as asked.

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, my friend, I think you should go to your room. If what you told me about your new memories is true and that this boy is really you... we will have to do something... I think it is good you do not see...each other... for now." Dumbleore put more importance on the '_each other_' knowing that it was strange because they were a unique person... in different time of his life.

Severus only nodded and went to his personal room with a lot of questions running trough his mind.

---

Dumbledore was sitting near the bed of the young Severus and was amazed to see him again like this. He had almost forgotten how shy and fragile he was back then.

"So it is true? It is really our Severus?"

"It seems so."

"Poor boy... But what we're gonna do, Albus? His time-turner seems broken... It must have shattered when he fell..."

"I do not know right now. I guess... he will have to get use to this new period... He will need a new identity though and maybe putting him in another house would not be bad, what do you think?"

"Might be an idea... but what do we do with... potion class?"

"I guess he will have to take them."

"Isn't it dangerous to meet... ourselves?"

"It is indeed dangerous... for the young one I think. But our Severus is well aware of what is going on because it is all in his mind. Everything new to his old-self appears in mind. The young one might me shocked... but maybe he will not do the same mistakes he did and have a better life."

"But we will not have a spy anymore..."

"I do care more for Severus than him being a spy for me and I thought you did know that. We will just put his memories in a pensieve so he will not forget them. The information we have will be enough."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"As our Hermione and he already met, I will put him under her care. She'll be the only one to know his true identity."

"Are you sure it is wise, Albus?"

"He already told her who he was... She will suspect something. This girl is pretty clever. We are better telling her the truth first and have her helping us. I will talk to her tomorrow. I will let you take care of our young Severus now..." he smiled and left the hospital wing.


	3. The discovery

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note:** Some important facts here! The story takes place after the defeat of Voldemort... Oh, and forget what happened in the end of the sixth book!

* * *

Hermione arrived in front of the fat lady and told her the password to enter "karput draconis". The fat lady motioned her to enter and the big painting flew open like a door. 

When she arrived at the common room, she noticed that the fire was still lit, she approached the couch, only to find a sleeping Harry on it. She kneeled in front of him and shrugged a little his shoulder. Harry's eyes flew widely open and he startled a little when he woke up.

"Mione! You've frightened me!" he huffed.

"Very courageous for the one who killed Voldemort..." she joked.

"Very funny, Hermione..." he said in embarrassment.

She laughed. "Well, may I know why you were sleeping on the couch?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I waited for you."

"Oh. And why's that?"

"I was curious... Did you have any more information about the boy? Did he tell you who he was? I never saw him before. It's strange, don't you think?"

"Indeed... but... no he did not tell me who he was." She lied knowing that it should, for now, stay secret as she wasn't sure of anything. "I think you should go to bed... if I got anything new, I'll tell you, kay?"

Harry nodded, yawned and climbed the stairs to the boy dormitory. Hermione stayed for some time sitting on the couch reminiscing what the boy had told her. '_Strange he thinks he is Professor Snape... Of everyone in the castle... I would have certainly thought I am everyone else but him if I got amnesia... or something like that. Really weird._' she thought to herself. '_And if it's him?_' another voice in her head told her. '_No... it's impossible... He said he was a prefect..._' she concluded.

"I think a little walk to the library tonight wouldn't be a bad idea." she said to herself.

---

Hermione looked on the shelves of the library where all the old graduation books were.

"How old is Professor Snape..." she thought out loud. "Let's see...about forty years old? I'll look first for the 1980 yearbook."

She took the book and started looking at the boys section. He was not there. She took the one of the year before and nothing again. She repeated the action twice again when she arrived at the book of the year 1977. No book. '_Damn!_' she swore mentally. She knew that there was a reason if the book wasn't there and that this book was certainly the one she looked for.

She took out her wand and muttered a spell in an attempt to get it. "Accio yearbook 1977."

She heard a loud noise coming from the restricted area and she knew that the book must have stopped its track when it collided with the door. '_Sooo... Someone hid it in the restricted area hoping no one would see it again._' She smiled triumphantly, happy that she had by-pass the attempt of the person who hid it.

She opened the door of the restricted area and took the dusty book. She sat on a table near a big window so she could have at least some light from the moon. She turned the pages eagerly to the boy section and she was surprised to see on who she fell. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew on the same page. "Oh-my-god." Her eyes widened. This was it: the book she searched for! She had almost forgotten that the father and mother of Harry went to school with professor Snape! She went a little further in the book and found it. Severus Snape. A dark hair young boy that looked very shy and introvert. That was him! The boy she saw before that night. "What does this mean..." she whispered to herself.

A lot of questions were running in the mind of Hermione. '_What if... he had an accident with a potion and created some sort of vortex? Naaah... Impossible. But what if... he had a time-turner and that an accident brought him here to our time?_'

"This is it! He had an accident! He fell from the stairs and he is now in our time! That make sense!" she closed the book with vigour as she found what she thought was the answer. She stood up to return to her dormitory.

"I see that you have already found who the young boy was, Miss Granger?" she heard a soft male voice a few meters away from her.

She knew too well who this caring voice of a father would come from. She turned to see the owner of the voice. "I guess... Headmaster. Sorry I'm out of bed, I just really wanted to know and..." she tried to explain herself.

"Hush now Miss Granger, I will not punish you for you curiosity. It is true that the curfew is well over passed... but you are a prefect and you have some more rights than other students do, remember?" he smiled. "I just hope you will not use them too often!" he laughed.

"No, sir. I swear."

"I thought that I would explain the situation to you tomorrow... but as you already discovered everything... I think I am gonna tell you what we will do with our young Severus..."

She nodded. '_Wow... this is really strange. We will now have two Snape. The nightmare of Ron has finally come true!_' she chuckled at that thought.

"There is something funny, Miss Granger?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, sir. Well, not something really pertinent, sir... I was just wondering... What will we do... I mean with professor Snape."

"I knew you would ask me this." He smiled and motioned her to sit again on her chair as he sat in front of her. "He will attend his class as he would have done in his time. Only there are a lot of things that change since this last twenty years and we don't want him to have a heart-attack, do we?"

She shook her head. She doesn't really appreciate the teacher but she recognized how a good potion master he was and how his role had been important in the defeat of Voldemort. Plus, he was still important as a spy as he's trying to find the last Deatheaters that ran away in the last battle.

"So we thought that it would be great if someone who knew his real identity would help him getting adapted to this '_new world_'..." he followed.

"...Sir, are you asking me to...?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. We would like you to care of the young Severus. You do understand that we can not take anyone as they would find it weird that he does not know a lot of what happened in the last twenty years... don't you?"

She nodded. She knew he was right and that she might be the only one who could '_take care_' of him, but still...it was professor Snape!

"Isn't there a little problem, sir?"

"What problem, Miss Granger?" his eyes twinkling again as if he knew she would ask the question she was about to ask.

"Well...erm... Professor Snape doesn't really like us...Gryffindor. I don't think he will get very well with me and as he is in Slytherin I will not be able to look always after him..."

"I thought about this, Miss Granger, and you should already get use in calling him Severus, at least, in private, because there is no need to tell you that he will have a new identity! We thought that we could put Severus in Gryffindor for the time he will be with us and that he could share your room." he smiled very happy of his plan.

"Wha'?" her eyes widened. "You mean I'm gonna live with Profes...Severus?"

He nodded.

"Do you think Professor Snape... I mean... the old one would appreciate that, knowing that his former self would be put in the house he hate the most?"

"I am sure he will really not appreciate that, but we have no choice. Plus, the resemblance is really apparent. We don't want the students of his house to think that he has a child, don't we?" the twinkle in his eyes were back. "No one will ever notice the resemblance though if he is put in the '_enemy house_'." he finished.

Hermione knew that this all made sense, but she couldn't help but dread the moment she will have to live with the younger self of her professor. '_Blimey..._'

"Dumbledore... there's a little problem. In my room, I've got only one bed..." she barely whispered, knowing how foolish her comment might sound.

"We thought about this too, dear! We will add a chamber to your room."

"How...?" she asked bewildered.

"Strange question from a witch." he smiled, got up and began his way to the door. "Please, go to the hospital wing tomorrow, we will arrange the last details and you will be able to meet young Severus a little more properly..."

Hermione took the book and began her way to her room when the head of Dumbledore went back in the doorway. "Oh and Miss Granger. As much as I know you would really love to show these pictures to Harry... I think it would be better if no one see Severus at this age... I trust you that you will keep your discovery to yourself?"

'_Shit. I haven't thought of that! This would have made Harry so happy..._' she thought sadly.

"I know your attentions were good Miss Granger, but, at least for the time young Severus is here with us, I will ask you to keep this secret. May I trust you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you can trust me."

"Good."

---

Hermione returned to her private room in the Gryffindor house and went to her bed. She opened the book she had still in her hand and looked again at the young Severus. She smiled. '_Why am I smiling?_' she shook her head to clear her mind. She hid the book under her bed, turned off all the lamps with a flick of her wand and slept for the night.


	4. The meeting

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note:** My biggest chapter since the beginning of the fic! Enjoy:)

* * *

The next day, Hermione went to the great hall and sat beside Ron to take her breakfast. 

"Good morning, you two." she smiled as she sat on the bench.

"Hi, Mione." greeted back Harry.

Ron on his side managed to bow his head between two mouthfuls to respond. Hermione rolled her eyes at the behaviour of her friend.

"You're really disgusting, you know? Can you even stop to eat sometime?"

"Hum?" he looked at her with a broad smile and bitted in some fresh bacon.

"Anyway..." she knew he was a lost case and she began to put some foods in her plate.

"Do you have any news of the boy Mione...?" asked Harry.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "According to you, do you think I had a lot of time to have new informations since the time we went to bed yesterday and the time I went to eat my breakfast?"

"No, you're right, but... I know you Hermione, when you want to solve something you barely sleep to get through it! I thought that maybe you would have woke up earlier this morning..."

"Well, I did not." she was surprised to see how her friend knew her well. Even if she didn't like not telling him all the truth... she wasn't really lying, she did not woke up early in the morning to search the informations she needed... she just went to bed _later_.

"What boy?" managed to say Ron after having finished one toast.

Hermione and Harry began to explain to him all of what happened the night before and Hermione took really care to not slip some important informations that neither of them needed to know.

"Geez! And I had to have a detention with that greasy git, yesterday! I missed all the fun!" he grumbled.

"First, he's not a '_greasy git_', Ron. He's our professor. Second, how could you have a detention with him when he was with Dumbledore at his office?"

'_And third, why am I taking his defence?_' she continued in her head.

"Well, he left for about half an hour and when he came back it's as if he had forgotten about me! So he told me that the detention was finished and to leave him alone. He seemed quite upset, I don't know what happened in Dumbledore office, but he didn't like that!" Ron explained.

'_I do know why he had to be upset... I would too..._' She nodded to Ron. "And did you notice if he acted strange before, that night?"

"Yeah! He was marking some works and then he stopped abruptly! He brought his hand to his head and I swear I could have hear him say: '_No this can't be happening..._'. It's just after that, that he told me he was going to be away for some time... he was so shocked that he didn't even put a charm on my wand to prevent me of finishing more easily the task he gave me!"

"And I suppose you did not use that wand, Ron?" smiled Harry knowing too well the answer.

"Yeah! Call me stupid! I did use that wand! If not, I would still be there scrubbing all his fuels!"

Hermione let her two friends talk between them and glanced at the staff table. Dumbledore and Severus weren't there. Maybe Dumbledore was telling him the plan he told her the night before. '_He's gonna be so mad..._'

She finished her plate silently, waved good-bye to her friends and began her way to the hospital wing.

---

When she arrived at the hospital wing, she saw Dumbledore sitting near the young Severus and the old Severus standing at the end of the bed. He seemed hypnotized by the vision of his younger self. The young Severus seemed to be still asleep. '_He looks so peaceful._' she smiled.

Dumbledore who heard some footsteps coming near them, turned to look to where the sound was coming from.

"Ah Miss Granger! You are just in time! The boy has not waked up yet. The effect of the sleeping potion should go away in only in a few minutes though." he motioned her to join them near the bed of the boy.

Hermione looked at the old Snape uneasily and took a chair beside Dumbledore. The three of them stayed silent, waiting for the young boy to wake up. '_This is really an awkward moment..._' thought Hermione wanting suddenly to go away from this room.

---

Severus began to feel his sense coming back again. He felt he was in a comfortable bed. He smiled as he sensed the warmth that the covers brought him. He opened his eyes very slowly and found himself surrounded by three persons. There was Dumbledore, who looked older too like Madam Pomfrey, there was this girl he met and a man he never seen before, though he looked a little like his father.

"How are you feeling today, son?" said Albus in a comforting way.

"Not bad..." he answered.

"Good. Are you able to sit down?"

Severus nodded and sat.

"I do not really know how to tell you this..." tempted Albus.

"Tell me what...?" asked Severus in fear to have a detention. "Have I did something wrong? Will I have a detention?"

"Damn boy, get a grip of yourself!" barked the dark hair man in front of him.

Hermione noticed how Professor Snape felt uneasy with the fact that we could see '_him_' in such a fragile state. In fact, she was very surprise to see him like this. She never thought this harsh man could have such childish fear.

The young Severus startled at the comment of the professor and turned to look at Dumbledore pleadingly. "Am not gonna be expelled I hope...?"

Professor Snape sighed in embarrassment.

Dumbledore laughed. "Calm down Severus, you are not in trouble. You have not done anything wrong..." he smiled at him to reassure him.

"Oh..." he sighed in relief.

"You just had a little accident...with your time-turner."

Severus looked quickly at the little pendant around his neck and found it was broken. "Oh, Merlin... I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to deceive you... I know it's rare and..."

"This is not the problem, Severus."

Severus gave a quizzical look at Dumbledore.

"It seem the time-turner started to turn when you feel on the stairs..."

Severus eyes widened when he began to understand what Dumbledore was implying. "I went to the past...?"

"Not really... Might more be the contrary."

"In the future...? How many..." Severus stopped in mid-sentence in shock.

"Twenty years in fact."

"Oh, Merlin!" he gapped. "But what am I gonna do? Is there any way to bring me back to my time?"

"We did not found any solution for now... but for the time we are searching for it, you will have to get use to our time." he tried to smile.

He nodded trying to assimilate all the things that Dumbledore was telling him.

"There is a little problem though." Dumbledore added.

The young Severus turned to look at him with some fear in his eyes.

"You are teaching in our school right now." the twinkle in his eyes came back.

Severus eyes widened and he turned his head to the man in front of him. "You're...me?"

"Indeed." Was all the Professor found to say.

"I'm... OLD!" he frowned.

"Well, in twenty years you're gonna be old, you git!" he barked.

Hermione looked at the two of them, same person, having a fight and tried to suppress her giggles. '_This is priceless!_'

Dumbledore stopped the two of fighting before the older Severus killed the young man and killed himself by the same way. "Hush you two! Calm down!"

The two of them regained themselves and swiped off a lock of hair out of their face with a quick move of their hand.

'_Oh god, they are so identical!_' she tried not to laugh again.

"Well Severus. You are now well aware that you cannot have your same identity, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I understand quite well, Headmaster."

"So, which name would do like to have?" he asked him.

"Hum...William Greenlake sounds great."

"Very well, welcome to Hogwarts M. Greenlake. As you might already guessed... the world changed a lot in the last twenty years and as you already met and told your true self to our young Miss Granger, she will be the one to take care of you from the time you're here with us."

"Miss Granger? Are you sure it's wise Dumbledore?" asked Severus in a harsh tone not too please with the fact that a Gryffindor would take care of his younger self.

"I am totally sure, Severus."

'_Now this is weird, calling the two Severus...'_ Hermione began to feel dizzy with the whole situation.

"...But Dumbledore... She's in Gryffindor..." added shyly the young one.

Hermione felt a little hurt by his comment and glared at him. 'He _really is the same bastard..._'

"I think you had a really good friend in Gryffindor in your time, am I right Severus?"

"...I had." he looked down at his sheets.

Hermione looked at his hurt face and her angriness went quickly away, she then turned to look at the older Severus and he looked hurt too. '_Wow... that must have been a harsh moment of his life. I don't think he really like to bring all these memories back again..._'

"Sir... I'm not saying that because I don't like Gryffindor... it's just that people will laugh at me..."

Dumbledore almost forgot how he had been bullied by Harry's father and his friends back then and it surprised him to see him in this state.

"This will not happen. I swear. Because you will be a Gryffindor too."

"What?" the two of them shout in stereo. The younger one looked surprised but the older one was definitely outraged.

"Dumbledore you must be out of your mind! Me? A Gryffindor! Never, I will accept such a thing!" The old Severus snarled.

"Severus, my dear, it is the only way Miss Granger will be able to be most time with our young... M. Greenlake."

The young Severus nodded. "It's okay, I'm gonna be a Gryffindor."

The older one looked at him in utter shock. A lot of emotions were mixed in his face: disgust, hatred, fear and disappointment.

"Good. You will also share the same room. You will still be a prefect, but in Gryffindor... so the fact you share a room will pass more easily amongst the other students. Well, I think this is about it. I have a lot of things to settle for your official arrival so I will have to leave you alone. Severus would you come with me, please, I will need some help."

Professor Snape nodded and followed Dumbledore.

"Well it looks like it's only the two of us, now." Hermione tried a little smile. "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger." she presented her hand to him.

"Mine's William Greenlake." He answered jokingly while he shook her hand.

Hermione laughed. '_Who would ever think Severus would make jokes?_'

"It seems you're gonna be stuck with me... the stupid girl." she smirked.

What she saw really surprised her. He seemed to regret what he had said! He seemed to feel uneasy! '_This is really cute!' _she blinked_ '...Wait! Get this out of your head!_'

"I'm sorry for that..." he mumbled.

Her eyes widened. He was now apologizing to her! What happened between the young and the old Snape? '_Stupid question Hermione... Deatheaters... Dark Arts... Voldemort... Wonder what made him so dark, eh?_'

"Oh, it's nothing... You were in a state of shock. I really don't mind." she smiled warmly.

He smiled back. "Thank you." he yawned.

"Oh! All this must have tired you! I'll let you have some sleep. I'm gonna be here tomorrow to bring you to your new chamber. Have a nice recovery." she placed her hand on the one that was on his lap.

He looked at her in the eyes, surprised by the soft and caring movement she did. Hermione blushed a little and so did he.

"See you tomorrow...William."

"You too, Hermione."

* * *

**Author's note:** I tried to correct the most obvious mistakes I did, by reading again the chapter. I found some forgotten "s" and sometimes I wrote "to" instead of "too", things like that. There is certainly still a lot of mistakes! Feel free to tell me where they are so I can correct them! 


	5. The last twenty years

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note:** Only one chapter today! We had a beautiful shiny day, so I went outside a little! At least, the chapter is longer! I'm gonna correct the mistakes tomorrow; I'm too eager to update the story now:)

* * *

Severus slammed the door of his chamber and went near his foyer. He fell in his chair in discouragement. He sighed and decided that some alcohol would really be welcome. He sat up a little better and stretched his arm to the little round table in front of him to pour a glass of firewhisky. He returned to his last position and with a flick of his wand he lit the fire in the foyer. 

He was drowned in his thought as he looked at the fire in front of him. '_Him? A **Gryffindor**? This could only be a sick joke..._' How his former self could have accepted that? Was he that low when he was younger? And these new memories that always came trough his mind... it was driving him totally insane!

'_Damn Granger girl._' When she put her hand on his in a comforting way, he liked it! The sensation was vague in his mind since that was so long ago, but at the same time so new in his memory, but he really feared that his younger self did like it too much. What was he gonna do if he fell in love with her? That would be so awkward... '_Ah! Fell in love with the bloody know-it-all! Never would I... I mean he, fell that low, wouldn't he?_' But then again, he knew that he accepted being a Gryffindor, so maybe he would disappoint him again. He had to do anything to avoid this to happen!

He nodded to himself and drank in one shot his drink.

---

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than usual. Her room was in total mess as she was always studying and did care very little of what her room looked like as she was the only one who lived in it. Only now, she would have a roommate, so it did mattered! She looked at her living room and was desperate. At least, she had magic to help her! As a muggle it would have, at least, took her two hours to clean up her disorder!

With some charms, she put back all her books in the shelves of her little library, the decorative pillows were placed back on the couch, the floor was cleaned and dusted off and her clothes that was gathered everywhere, were back in the wardrobe and in the cupboard. When she was satisfied with her tidying, she ran to her bathroom and took a shower, arranged her hair so they would look soft and not bushy as usual. She also tried a load of robes to go on her school uniforms to find which one would suit her the most.

"My, who do you want to please that way? I never saw you in front of the mirror for that long since the Yule ball when you went dancing with that Victor Krum!"

"Nonsense, I just wanna look good today... for me." she replied to her mirror.

"Hum, right." added only the mirror.

When she was pleased with herself too, she began her way to the front door of her room, but before she left, she rushed back into her bathroom. '_Oh, the bathroom is in a mess too!_' she whined.

She started again to do some charms to clean up the bath, the sink and rearrange the settings of her drawers as she would have to split her space with someone now.

Again, just when she was about to go, she heard a little knock on one window of the living room. There was a owl with a message attached to his leg. She opened the window, took the little message and the owl flew away. She unfolded the little piece of paper and read the message.

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_ Would you please come with M. Greenlake in my office as soon as you can? There are still some last minute details to arrange before we present him during dinner in the Great Hall. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

She put the message on the table in the middle of her living room and rushed to the hospital wing.

---

Severus woke up that morning in the same bed that the day before, still it took him some time before he realized he was in the hospital wing and it took even more time to remember that he wasn't in 1977.

He had barely time to sit up when Hermione appeared in the doorway. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He saw her talking to Madam Pomfrey and he guessed that she was asking if she could see him or if she would have to come back later. Then, he saw Madam Pomfrey nodded and Hermione came to him.

"Good morning, Prof...Sev...William." she stuttered and blushed as she realized how stupid this must have looked.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Are you feeling well? Can you walk?"

"I guess so." Severus said as he stood up to verify himself.

He started to walk around the room and was very happy to see that, indeed, he could walk again. He turned to look at Hermione with a dashing smile, but he realized that something was wrong. She was blushing, a lot.

"H-Here's your Gryffindor uniform...I-I'm gonna wait outside... Do quick Dumbledore.Waiting.Us." she reddened even more and ran outside the room.

'_What the...?_' he blinked and shrugged. This girl was weird sometimes.

He closed the hospital curtain around his bed and began to remove what he was wearing. His eyes widened. '_Oh sh..._' he swore mentally. He was wearing a hospital gown! When he turned his back to her she must have seen his green boxers! Now, that was really humiliating... He knew now why she was blushing so much. '_At least, she didn't laugh..._'

He dressed himself in the Gryffindor uniform and stuck out his tongue in disgust when he put his tie. He was really doing this because he had to. '_Or because he would maybe have the chance to have friends for once? Real friends?_' he shook his head, opened the curtain and went to find Hermione.

"Ready." he said looking at his feet, he was still very uneasy with the fact she saw him in boxer.

"Yeah...Erm...Let's go." the thought hadn't leaved her mind too.

---

Hermione knocked on the door of Dumbledore and he told them to come in.

"Ah! The two I wanted to see." he smiled as he invited them with his hand to sit in front of his desk.

"You wanted to arrange last details, sir?"

"Yes, it would seem I forgotten something important, Harry did see Severus too and I am pretty sure he noticed the Slytherin uniform he was wearing. We just can't tell him he is a student from Drumstrang or he would suspect something."

"...And if Harry suspects something, he will do anything to clear this up."

Albus nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. "So I thought of a situation, our dear Severus would really come from Drumstrang, but when he arrived in our school I gave him the only uniform left in the laundry that night. He was going to Professor McGonagall office to have his Gryffindor uniform when someone hit him and he fell of that staircase. Then, you saw him and helped him. It is kind of tricky, but that will do."

The two students nodded.

"Now, I give you your day off Hermione, so you can explain him what are the most important things that happened in these last twenty years. You will have to go to Diagon Alley too, to buy him some new materials for the year. I will only ask you to be with us for the dinner as we will present him to the rest of the school." he asked her.

"You can count on me, sir." she said with conviction. "...but where will we find money to pay his stuff?" she added more unsurely.

"He is gonna pay it!" he smiled. "Well, he... twenty years older! Severus did tell me it was really important that he had the greatest merchandise he could have...mostly for potions! Not that it surprises me that our dear Severus keeps that importance in potions!" he smiled. "He did also tell me not to tell you that it was him who asked for buying the best, but I could not help to slip that little information." he winked at the two.

Hermione suppressed a giggle at that comment. '_Funny how the old Snape try to protect his younger self._'

The young Severus felt a little uncomfortable, but was happy that for once he would have some school materials that he wouldn't be ashamed of.

"I think you should use some floo powder to go to your room, Hermione and William. You should stay unnoticed, at least, until the dinner."

Hermione took some powder, entered in the foyer and said clearly "My room." and she disappeared.

"Sir, do you think the 'my room' will work with me too or I should says 'Hermione room'?" he asked uncertainly.

"Is it your room William?"

"Well... Since today, I guess... Yes."

"So 'my room' should work well." Dumbledore smiled.

And so he did.

---

When he arrived in his new room he found a very excited Hermione.

"Look! Your new room! The colours are really Slytherin though for a Gryffindor!" she squeaked.

He approached her to the doorway and look at his new room. His eyes widened. The room was identical from the one he had twenty years ago - or only two days ago in his mind, only there was simply one bed. '_Dumbledore really tries to get me the more at ease possible..._' he smiled at the little thought he did for him. He turned to look at Hermione and noticed how near they were, as the two of them stood in the doorway. Hermione noticed it too and she blushed a little before she moved away to the living room.

He sensed his cheeks beginning to be hotter too. He was very happy that she decided to go to the living room, so he could regain himself a little. When he felt that his face was in a normal temperature, he joined her.

The stayed there silently for some moments. The silence became more and more unbearable and the time flood by.

"...Didn't you have some things to tell me?" finally asked Severus.

"Oh!" she seemed to be taken aback from a reverie. "Erm...yeah, you're right." she stayed silent once more, but he knew she was searching how to tell him all this without shocking him too much. "Do you want me to go in the chronological way or with the more important facts, first?"

"I don't really care." he simply said.

"Oook. I'll go with the chronological way, so. First, after you finished your school you became a Deatheater."

His eyes widened, he stood up and took out his wand from his cloak very fast.. "How do..."

"Experliarmus!" she said quickly after she took out her wand too of her cloak. "Geez, can you, at least, let me finish everything that happened before the last twenty years before attacking?" she glared.

He grumbled and sat down. She laughed.

"What was that for?"

He simply raised an eyebrow angrily at her.

"Oh well..." she rolled her eyes. "So as I said you enrolled as a Deatheater. James Potter..."

Severus growled when he heard the name.

She glanced at him. "...and Lily Evans had a kid together that they called Harry."

Hermione suddenly was very taken aback by his reaction. It was almost as if he was...hurt? She decided to follow her story and maybe ask him later some questions.

"Only the time had become darker and the Dark Lord had more and more power. James and Lily were two members of the Order and there was a prophecy that told them that Potter would maybe bring the Dark Lord to its end. No wanting to take that risk, he decided to kill them. Fortunately, they had a secret-keeper of their house so no one could know where they were, but they hadn't trust the right person... They trusted Pettigrew, a weak link, and he betrayed them to the most powerful man at that time. He killed James and Lily that night..."

Severus now looked even more horrified. "Have I...did I..."

Hermione knew what his questions might be and answered the truth. "I don't know, but Deatheaters are not renowned for their kindness, so I would say...that I think that you might have done some unforgivable curse. I don't know if you did all of them... but you might have done some."

Severus was now shaking but she decided to continue. '_I must say everything now or he will not want to listen to me again after..._'

"Only that was not enough for Voldemort, there was still the baby. Then, that night, something incredible happened. Voldemort casted the killing curse on Harry but it didn't work. The magic had been kind of reflected and it killed Voldemort instead. It only leaved a scar on Harry's forehead. That night, you went to see Dumbledore and believed you that you were really sorry for what you did and he took you as a teacher in the school. You're the potion master since then, but you would really love to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts instead."

"Really? I do like potions much, though." he said surprised as he began to assimilate what Hermione had told him in the last minutes.

"Might be because you really wanted to prevent some bad things to happen again... as it happened to you." she smiled and put her hand on his.

Their eyes locked a little moment and a little pink colour appeared on their cheeks. '_Why does she always have to touch my hand like this? I why do I always feel this little jolt through my body? The last time it happened it was with Lily... and now...she's dead..._'

Hermione saw his face beginning to return in a darker mood so she decided to follow. "Well, Harry grew up in a muggle family, but the worst kind of muggles you can ever imagine and attempt the school when he was eleven years old. He's in the same year than me... I mean _us_. He's very nice, you'll see." She smiled.

'_Great... I have to bear Potter number 2, now..._'

"All was going well, but unfortunately, Voldemort came back to life in our fourth year. We found out that he had seven Horcruxes to keep him alive if he did died...You do know what Horcruxes are, don't you?"

"Yes... I found a book in the restricted area that talked a little about it."

"Good. So, we went in a Horcruxes hunting, Harry, Ron and me. We destroyed all of them and we fought the last battle last year. And you, Severus, had been of a great help for all the members of the Order as a spy. The last years must have been hard for you... but it was for a great cause.Voldemort is now finally really dead... That's about it."

He blinked twice. That was a lot of information in one shot. He had so many questions, but couldn't form any in proper way.

"Want some water...?" she asked shyly.

He nodded and drank in one shot the glass of water.

Hermione laughed. "It's not alcohol Severus! You now obligated to drink it as a shooter!"

At that comment, he only smirked at her.

She decided to do as if he didn't do anything. "Do you have some questions?"

And so they continued to talk till the end of the morning to clear everything up.


	6. Getting prepared

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note: **Sorry the chapter is shorter than the last ones and it took me a little more time than usual to write it (I had a social life these past few days)! I might write another chapter tonight though. Who knows:)

* * *

After long hours of talking, Hermione looked at her muggle watch and realized it was nearly the time for them to go. 

"It's noon past twenty. We should begin to prepare ourselves."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that comment. '_Preparing...?_'

"Well... you still look a lot like Sev... I mean Professor Snape."

He laughed at her mistake.

"Don't laugh! This is really a confusing situation!" she exclaimed annoyed.

"What do you suggest me to do?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Hermione blushed and bitted her bottom lip. '_He will not like this... he will not like this..._'

Severus sighed in exasperation.

"...Well... I though... that maybe... you could... I mean..."

"What? Spit it out, girl!" he said a little higher as he was beginning to lose his temper.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to find in her some Gryffindor courage. "You could... attach you hair... you know in a ponytail?"

Severus flinched a little in shock and blinked. "Are you out of your mind? I will not change the way my hair are, I like them this way!" he barked. "What a stupid idea... Really..." he finished mumbling.

Hermione frowned. "A stupid idea? Don't you think I have a good reason for asking you this? People might recognize you!"

"WHO? I'm twenty years in the future in case you haven't notice!" he stood up angrily.

"Hum... I don't know... Maybe Draco Malfoy?" she snapped back.

He flinched again a little. "Draco? Malfoy?"

"Well yeah! Guess what, James and Lily weren't the only one who had a child! In fact, you might be the only one to have none!" her eyes widened as she noticed how mean her comment was. "I... I didn't mean..."

"Yeah. Right." He turned his back to her and began his way to his room.

"Severus! Stop!" she rushed herself to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am _really_ sorry. It's just... your older self is always mean with me... with us Gryffindor... but especially Harry, Ron and me... I thought that well, maybe things would have changed after the defeat of Voldemort... but it did not. I'm sorry I pour all my angst toward Professor Snape on you... You're not him. Well, yeah you are." she laughed a little. "But you are so different. You are much nicer and I would really like to know you better... if you forgive me..." she finished in a barely audible voice.

He sighed and turned so he was front of her. "I've got no choice it seems. I'm stuck with you, so we better get well together..." he forced a smile.

She smiled back broadly to him. "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" she hugged him fiercely. "See, I knew you were not like him!" she pocked him on the shoulder but he was still in a freezing position because of the unexpected hug.

After he began to loosen up a bit he decided to know more about that Draco. "So... you said Lucius had a boy, but why do you think he might recognize me?"

"Well, its all hypothesis... but I think it might be possible. First, Lucius and you were friends..."

"How do you know this?" he said surprised.

"...He was the one who write you a message on your yearbook."

"You saw my yearbook? We haven't taken the pictures yet! It was gonna be in only two months!" he said bewildered. "Oh, but then again..." he blushed. "Do... you still have it... the book?"

She nodded. "Sure!" she went to her bedroom, let herself fall on her bed and tugged her head under it to grab the old book. She went back to him and presented him the book.

He flipped trough the pages to arrive at his one. "Not the better shot..."

"Really? I think you're not bad!" she slapped her head mentally when she realized what she had said. "...I mean... on the picture... the picture's not bad." '_You're really not helping yourself here..._'

Severus gave her his usual smirk but was kind of flattered by her comment. He looked back in the book and read the message that Lucius gave him.

_ What would we have done these past seven years without our dear Severus? Always listening in class for all of us, I think we would never have pass a class if it wouldn't have been of the extra lessons he gave us at nights! Severus, I'm very happy to have you as a book-worm friend! I'm sure you'll have a bright future ahead of you... _

_ Lucius Malfoy _

Severus sneered and glanced a little to his side to notice that Hermione was reading the little message too by looking over his shoulder.

"I'm wondering if he was really a friend or if he was only using you..." she raised an eyebrow.

"At least, he was keeping me company and he was nice... unless so much people." he mumbled angrily.

"I think you deserve more than that." she simply said.

He turned his head a little more to look at her in her eyes and blinked. '_This girl is full of surprise..._'

"Why are you looking at me like that? Have I said anything wrong?"

"No...no... I-I'm just...surprised."

"Well, you shouldn't be, because I'm serious. People always deserve to be love for who they are and not what they can do for you..."

He nodded approving her statement.

"Sooo... We only have ten minutes left now... Are you doing this ponytail or will I to put a charm on your hair?"

"I still don't get it how his child might recognize me..." he added.

"Well... after school the two of you became Deatheaters... so you became closer friends... I guess. Maybe there is picture of your younger self in his house or in his family albums, who knows? If Draco looked at the pictures... he might recognize you. If only you have your hair attach... you will look more different. The fact you're in Gryffindor helps you, but that might not be enough. It's just another precaution."

He nodded and went to the bathroom to attach his hair. "...Hum... Hermione, do you have an elastic I could borrow...?" he said louder so Hermione could hear him even if she was still in the living room.

"Yeah! I'm coming..." she said as she was making her way to the bathroom.

She opened a drawer and took out a little green glass box full of hair accessories. "What about this one?" she showed him a pink elastic.

"Ahah. Funny." he said dryly.

"Humph! No sense of humour!" she teased. "Here, this one is black."

He thanked her and she left the bathroom. When Hermione heard someone walking back in the living room, she blushed. '_He is handsome! Ugh! Wait! This is the future Professor Snape. Greasy hair. No sexy at all. So this guy's not handsome!_' she tried to convince herself. '_But he looks handsome anyway._' another voice in her head said. Severus blushed too, but more because he didn't felt well that way, he was sure he was looking stupid.

"You look great!" Hermione finally said in a friendly way.

"If you say so..."

"It would look better though..." she stopped as she approached him.

Severus stopped breathing when she was standing inches away from him. She brought her hand to his face and took some locks that were tightened into the ponytail to loose them a little.

"...with bangs... It soften you traits." She barely whispered.

He stood still, always not breathing. Hoping she would take some space between them soon. Fortunately for him, she did.

"Looks like it's time to go!" she smiled as she began her way to the front door.

He followed her to the great hall.


	7. The presentation

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note: **Here is the second chapter for tonight. Next chapter will take place at Diagon Alley!

* * *

Hermione and Severus entered the Great Hall together. They soon noticed that everyone was looking at them with quizzical looks on their faces. Hermione approached a little Severus and whispered. "Looks like you're getting the attention of everybody...William." she smiled.

"I would say the attention is not only on me, Hermione." he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione sat beside Ron as Severus sat to the other side of Hermione.

"Hi Mione!" said Ron and Harry almost in unison.

"Hi guys! Harry, Ron let me present you a new student in our school... William Greenlake."

"Hi, mate!" said Ron cheerfully. He was about to present him his hand, but when he saw it was all greasy from foods he only waved at him.

"Hi, William." said Harry in a more casual tone as he presented him his hand.

Severus was fighting not to glare at the boy who was sitting not that far from him. '_James...Potter..._' he growled mentally.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione gave him a blow on his ribs to tell him to do something.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he turned to Hermione offended.

"What? I've done nothing." she faked a surprised look.

Severus shot her a killing glare and she only returned him a big grin. He turned back to look at the boy who always had his hand extended to him and decided to shook it. '_It's not as if I had any choice..._'

Up from the staff table, Professor Snape looked at the scene, fuming. Why was he shaking hands with _him_? That bloody Potter! Dumbledore, on his side, was quite enjoying was he was seeing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. Almost all the students stopped to talk when he did so, but some of them did not notice right away and Professor McGonagall had to tap with the help of her little spoon on the glass that was in front of her. The last students who were still talking stopped abruptly when they heard the little sound.

"There is a new student from Drumstrang who is attending our school this year for an undetermined time. His parents had some important work to do in London so he took this opportunity to visit our school. Some of you might have noticed him when he entered the Great Hall in the company of our Head Girl, Miss Granger." he stopped smiling.

Every students were now turning there face towards Severus and Hermione. Hermione was blushing deeply at the attention that was brought to her but Severus tried to stay calm.

"M. Greenlake, would you please make us the honour to go in front of the Great Hall so everyone can see you?"

The calm look on the face of Severus quickly faded away with the new demand of the Headmaster. In fact, his face turned totally white. He stood up shakily and went slowly to the staff table. When he was in front of everybody, Albus went beside him and continued to talk.

"Back at his school, M. Greenlake was a prefect, so we decided that he could join Miss Granger at her job. You can now consider him as a Head Boy. This will be a good way for him to integrate our school well." Albus gave a light tap on the back of the boy who startled a little.

Severus looked at the students of each house while Dumbledore was talking. He recognized immediately the son of Lucius. They could have been twins! He wasn't paying attention to what the Headmaster was saying and seemed to have fun with two brutes. He guessed that it might be the children of Crabbe and Goyle. He turned his head back to the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was smiling at him as if she was saying 'You're doing well. Don't stress.' He smiled back at her.

"...and we already made the sorting hat test with him and it decided he would be a Gryffindor for the time he is with us! Please welcome our new student." Dumbledore finished as he was applauding.

Everyone in the room joined the Headmaster and applauded Severus. '_I feel as if I was back in my first year. Awkward..._' Severus turned to look to his older self and found that he was gazing intensively at him. He flinched a little. Dumbledore invited the young Severus to return to his peers when everyone stopped applauding.

"That was embarrassing." he simply said when he sat down.

"You did well." replied Hermione in a comforting way.

"Say... William. You are the one we saw two days ago, aren't you? Why were you on the floor like that? What happened to you?"

"I... was going to Professor McGonagall office to have some Gryffindors clothes as the Headmaster had only Slytherins clothes left, of my size, to give me... when I accidentally bumped on someone and fell on the stairs." he said trying to look convincing.

"Ow! That might have hurt!"

'_What's that? Is he caring?_' "Kind of. But Mrs Pomfrey first aids are pretty effective."

Harry nodded knowing the talent of Mrs Pomfrey. "Yeah, in these last few years I've been so much time in the infirmary I think she is near to give me a private room! But there is one situation I am so really grateful to her having been there for me! At my second year when the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher..."

"If you can really give him this title..." added Ron ironically.

"Well, yeah. He sucked a lot!" Harry laughed. "Well, he missed a spell when he tried to fix my broken arm and all he did was taking off all the bones of my arm! Mrs Pomfrey gave me a Skele-Grow potion. Thanks to that potion and to Mrs Pomfrey or I would still have my gelatinous arm." He shuddered at the thought of it.

"I don't know why but I'm not surprised to know you've been many times to the infirmary..." said Severus thinking about his arrogant father.

"Am I this predictable?" said Harry with a broad grin.

"Your reputation precedes you... if I might say..." he smirked.

"...You talk about me... in Drumstrang?"

Hermione looked at Severus pleadingly, hoping he wouldn't say anything he would regret. Severus saw the look on Hermione face and decided, against his will, to be kind.

"Well... everyone knows the "Boy-Who-Lived"... You're famous. Even more since the day you defeated Voldemort." He tried to say with his most silky voice but it finished sounding like a sneer anyway.

"Well...There weren't only me in this! If it wasn't for the help of my friend Ron and Hermione, without forgetting all the others students from the school who fought in the last battle and Dumbledore and Professor Snape, I might be dead by now! I'm not a hero. I'm just lucky."

"Don't be silly Harry! You know you are a great wizard." said Hermione.

"I don't say the contrary. I just say that I'm not alone. You are great wizards too! We fought as a team and that's why we won!" he explained.

Severus was dumbfounded. Never would he thought of something like this escaping from the mouth of James Potter. Well, it wasn't James Potter, but he looked like him so much! He was happy to see that he didn't inherit only Lily's eyes, because he noticed very quickly that he had her eyes, but also her wit and kindness. Harry was even grateful from the help of his older self! That was really ironic.

At the end of the dinner, Hermione excused herself from her two friends saying she would have to join William to Diagon Alley so he could buy some of his school stuff.

---

After waving them good-bye Harry turned to look at Ron.

"It's funny Ron. I'm sure I already saw him before, but I don't know where." Harry said finishing his plate.

"He was maybe there in our fourth year for the Triwizard tournament." replied Ron.

"Yeah... that must be it, but he doesn't really seems... You know... really in shape for that kind of stuff. He's quite thin, in fact.

"And you're not?" Ron joked.

"You got a point here." he laughed. "I guess we'll have to ask him!" he paused. "He seems nice, don't you think? Not the most talkative type, but well... he's maybe shy."

"I don't know... There's something I don't like in him." said gruffly Ron.

"That, my friend, is jealousy."

"Is not!"

Harry laughed. "Totally is."

Ron only answered with a grunt as he smashed his fork into some pasta.

Harry laughed even louder knowing that he had won the fight and that he was right.


	8. Diagon Alley

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

** Author's note: **I folks. I'm sorry, I am going to make updates less frequently from Wednesday. I'll begin my adult life for real as I have found a full job for the goverment! I'll try to write by evening, but it may take me more than one or two days to update from now on. Enjoy this long chapter for now:)

* * *

Hermione and Severus began their walk to Hogsmeade as they couldn't apparate in the fields of Hogwarts. Before leaving the school grounds, Hermione excused herself from Severus so she could get her winter cloak in their chamber. 

The temperature outside was beginning to be chilly as they were approaching from Christmas. Severus tried to not show that he was actually freezing outside with only his uniform, but failed miserably. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering and his lips were beginning to have a pale colour of blue.

"Again, sorry for not bringing you a cloak William... I just thought that you wouldn't really like wearing a girl cloak."

"In-Indeed." he managed to say between the shake of his body.

"Then again, a warming charm might help you a little." she took out her wand and muttered a spell. " Calefactorius. " 

He immediately felt a warmth pass trough his body when she finished her incantation. He was still cold, but, at least, he wasn't freezing to death.

"Thanks." he simply said. 

"Nothing." she smiled.

After a good twenty minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Hogsmeade.

"What do you think if we take a Butterbeer after having finished our commissions?"

"That would be great." he answered not wanting to lose any chance to feel warmer.

"Good. So we'll apparate in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Okay? I think buying you a winter cloak wouldn't be a bad idea..."

He simple nodded at her statement and watched her disappearate. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the shop, trying to catch every single details of what it look like and let himself engulfed in the feeling of apparating somewhere. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the robes shop as it was suppose to be. He looked around him searching for Hermione and found her standing behind him. She smiled and motioned her to follow her into the shop.

Hermione unfolded a little piece of paper with a list written on it.

"What is it?" asked Severus curiously.

"Oh, this?" she said pointing the paper. "It's a list Dumbledore gave me before we left his office this morning, so we wouldn't forget anything." she looked back on the list and glanced though each items to buy. "...You will need four new robes." she said looking back at Severus.

As she said that, Mrs Malkin approached them and stood behind Severus. "Four robes you need? Which type of robes, may I ask you?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer when Hermione cut him answering herself for him.

"He will need one winter cloak, one heavy cloak and two light cloaks."

Mrs Malkin nodded and asked Severus to stand on the little stool. Severus gapped. He couldn't believe the boldness of this girl. It was his robes! He could, at least, choose what he wanted!

"No." he simple said making Hermione and Mrs Malkin turn in front of him in surprise. "I think I'm old enough to know what I need, and this is not the things I need." He shot a killing glare to Hermione.

Mrs Malkin nodded and asked Severus what he needed.

"I don't need any light cloaks. Three heavy ones will do... and I don't want normal cloaks. I love them when they are impressive and when they are billowing when we walk."

Hermione rolled her eyes. '_This is sooo Professor Snape like._' On her side, Mrs Malkin raised an eyebrow at the demand of the young man standing in front of her and finally nodded, preparing her stuff.

"Can you wait a little, please, Mrs Malkin. I need to talk to my friend a little as his demand doesn't do any senses..."

Mrs Malkin sighed; tired of gathering the stuff she needed for nothing and returned behind her counter.

"And why is it making no sense?" he snarled.

Hermione took his arms and dragged him further in the shop so Mrs Malkin could not hear their conversation.

"Because you're not in Slytherin anymore! Remember? Our chambers are not as cold as yours! In fact, as we are in the top of the castle, it quite often pretty hot! Two light cloaks will be necessary I swear and you will need only one heavy cloak for when we have potion classes. The heavy cloak will protect you from potion accidents and from the cold of the dungeons. That is all." she whispered.

"I never have accidents while I do potions." he replied very proud of his talent in potion, but soon slammed mentally his head as he noticed he gave her another reason for why he didn't need a heavy cloak. "Look. I don't like cold. In fact, I'm very sensitive to cold. That's why I like them heavy."

"But, that's what I'm trying hard to explain to you. It's not cold in the Gryffindor tower!"

He didn't answer anything at that, not wanting to change his mind.

"Argh! And do whatever you want. Okay? I'm tired of battling with you! You are so stubborn; you never listen to anyone else but yourself! You are so... so... Slytherin!" she shouted.

He only raised en eyebrow, biting his lower lip as he fought hard not to laugh. That only made her angrier.

"This is not funny!" she shouted louder this time as she put her two closed fists on her side angrily and she dashed outside the store.

'_Damn... Girls are so complicated... Gryffindor girls especially..._'

He returned to Mrs Malkin and she finally had the chance to do his robes. When he went out of the shop, he founded Hermione sitting on a bench trying hard not too cry. He sat next to her. They stood there for some time. He hoped that she would talk, first. He didn't care if she would insult him; he just didn't want to be the first to talk and having to apologize. He already apologize one time to her, this was enough. It's not because he was temporary in Gryffindor that he had to act like one, isn't it? Sadly for him, she didn't talk and he soon discovered that he would have to make the first move. He sighed.

"Finally... I took one light cloak and two heavy cloaks. So if you're right... I will have, at least, one cloak that is okay..." he muttered. That was the best apologizing he could do. Not giving her totally reason, but just a little. He would embarrass himself, but not too much. That was the best deal he could manage.

She turned to look at him, finally letting two tears streaming down her face and she smiled. "So you finally listened to me..." she said her voice cracking.

"Partly." he answered wiping her tears away, hoping it wouldn't look too nice of him. Again, when he touched her skin, he had a light jolt that passed trough his body. He decided to push that away from his mind.

Hermione cleared her throat, shook her head to bring in order the ideas in her mind and stood up. "Next destination: Ollivander's. You need a new wand."

"Why? Mine's working perfectly!"

"So perfectly that you still have it now." she simple stated, hoping that once he would understand and not tried to fight again.

"Oh. Do you think people might notice?"

"I did notice." she hoped that would do as an answer knowing that she often notice things that people doesn't.

At that he simply nodded and they made their way to Ollivander's.

"By the way, William, your new winter cloak suits you very well."

"Well... Thank you." he said a little taken aback by the compliment.

---

When they entered the shop, the wand-maker went immediately finding his customers.

"Ah Severus! It's been a long time since I did not see you!"

Hermione glanced uneasily at Severus, she had forgot the extraordinary memory of Ollivander, it was evident he would recognize him.

"You look so young! As if you would still be a fresh graduate student! You will have to tell me your secret, my friend!"

Severus sighed, relieved.

"You will not tell me your secret, if I understand well your silence. Oh well, I am going to live without it... What is the reason of your presence here, Severus?"

"I need a new wand... Mine's... broken." he lied, hiding his wand the best as he could in his new grey winter cloak.

"Oh. This is horrible. Let's see if I can find you another one that will do for you... but I remember that you were a difficult customer." he said while he was searching through the multitude of boxes in the shop.

They tried a lot of wands, none of them worked properly. The chair beside him was full of wands that he had tried.

"Hum... Let's try this one, then..."

He took it, gave it a little wave and he sensed something passing through is body as some sparkling of light went out of his wand.

"Interesting..."

"What?" he asked, knowing it was never good when Ollivander said the word 'interesting'.

"You see, your wand is the sister of the one of our little Miss Granger. They are the only one left, as all the others as been broken or lost. It seems, in some kind of way, that there might be a connection between you."

"Nonsense!" he spat.

The eyes of Hermione widened when she heard what Ollivander said. She knew he was always right. He was right when he told him the connection between Harry and Voldemort, so why wouldn't he be, now? '_A connection with Professor Snape... eww..._' she shuddered at the thought. '_Though the young one isn't that bad, is he? Even if something he's a real pain in the ass..._' she shook her hand at that second thought. '_He's not in his time Hermione, the real Snape as twenty years over yours and he's your teacher on top of that!_'

"Don't be on the defensive, Severus, I know she is your student. I don't necessary talk about this type of connection... but if these wands chosen the two of you, maybe it's because you have a lot of resemblance."

He only growled at this, not wanting to enter further in the subject and paid the man.

As soon as they were out of the shop, Severus told Hermione that he didn't know if this guy was totally brilliant or just crazy.

"I think he's brilliant, though a little frightening. Have you notice his eyes? They really make me shudder! The first time I entered the shop, when I was eleven, I remember that I couldn't even looked at him in the eyes! It was like they could see trough me. I really hate that feeling."

"A Gryffindor afraid? This is new!" he joked sarcastically.

"And a Slytherin who seems to enjoy his presence with a Gryffindor is kinda new too, no?" she said quickly, already regretting it when it slipped out of her mouth. She only waited for the mean comment that would follow.

"It's new too. Yes." he turned his head to look at her and forced a little shy smile on his face.

She blinked. She expected everything but an assent of what she had said. So he did enjoy her presence? That was the best compliment he could give her, she tought. Her cheeks turned into a small shade of pink at the answer he gave her.

"At least, he didn't asked us why we were shopping together...I'm not sure Professor Snape would enjoy having rumours of him taking advantage of a student. He is so strict with rules."

They continued their shopping without any fights and any problems of people recognizing Severus. When they bought all the stuff Severus needed, they apparated again into Hogsmeade. They began walking to the Three broomstick to drink a Butterbeer as they had said they would do before beginning their shopping.

---

Severus bought two Butterbeers and brought the two jugs at their table.

"Thanks." she said when he gave her the Butterbeer.

"Nothing." he began sipping the hot liquid.

"There's nothing better than a hot beverage after walking outside in the cold, isn't it?"

He shook is head, giving her reason. She smiled. She began to get used to his short answers and to the silence that there was often between them. It was not awkward silences; it felt just great like this, without any talking.

She took advantage of the silence and the fact that he was drowned into the Butterbeer to look at him a little more in depth. He really didn't looked that bad with his ponytail, even if the wind outside ruffled a lot his hair. In fact, when she thought about what he looked without a ponytail he didn't looked that bad at all. He had, indeed, a hooked nose, but it was not that big and Cleopatra wasn't she supposed to have this type of aquiline nose? In ancient Egypt, they didn't mind at all! They said she had a beautiful nose, in fact. No, his nose wasn't that bad; it only gave him more character. She particularly loved his eyes; they were dark and so much intense. When he looked at her directly in her eyes she couldn't help but feel a little tingling in her stomach. His lips were thin and often curled up into a sneer, but when he smiled... Oh he had such a beautiful smile!

Hermione suddenly frowned, why is his lips are curled into a sneer right now? She went out of her reverie and noticed that he was looking at her, amused.

"Analyzing my anatomy, Hermione?" he said in a low voice.

"Errr... I was just thinking...My mind was elsewhere. I just focused on your visage... but I was not analyzing it, as you state it. I got a lot much better stuff to do than this!" she snapped trying not to blush hard. '_Yeah, liar..._' her mind said playfully.

At that, he only rolled his eyes and drank in one shot the remaining of his Butterbeer. Hermione fastened a little her drinking so he would not wait her for too long and she stood up when she finished.

They quietly made their way back to the castle, each of them carrying some shopping bags in their hand.

---

Professor Snape was pacing trough his office. He could feel the feelings his younger self felt for that Granger girl. It was not out of control, but know that soon it would be. Only in one day, he noticed that the feelings inside his mind, back in his memories were growing for the girl. He couldn't wait for tomorrow in Potion classes to bring his younger self back to reality a little.

A big fight was going trough his mind, as his younger self began to fell in love with her, he was beginning to feel some feelings too. His student! The bloody insufferable know-it-all! He couldn't let this happen.

He sighed and went to his bedroom. He sat of his bed, open the drawer of his nightstand and took out a little dusty box. He opened the box only to find a wand in it. '_The only sister wand of Miss Granger..._' He frowned, placed the wand in the box and decided to brew some potions for Mrs Pomfrey. '_At least, this will make me think of something else..._'

* * *

** Author's note:** I try to answer everybody who is nice enough to leave me a review and when they are anonymous, I answer here, in the chapter! So here it is... 

**Noname (the ... didn't wanted to work):** You are not the first one who tells me to check the slang I used when making the professors talk. I thought I did erase all of them, but it would seem I forgot the chapter two! Thanks for making me realize it!

You're right in saying that Hermione wouldn't name her best friend "Potter" so I changed it to "Harry Potter" so Severus could still hear the word "Potter" and thinking that he's still in his time. It gives:

The girl blinked at the reaction of Severus but shrugged mentally thinking that the shock must have been hard for him. "By the way, I've asked Harry Potter to call Madam Pomfrey... she'll be there soon." she smiled. 

Severus was still feeling dizzy from the fall, and wasn't hearing well everything the girl was saying to him, but he definitely heard the 'Potter' part. He frowned. 'James Potter. It had to be him who asked for help. He might even never come back and let me here by myself.'

For the defensive temper I think I showed it with the chapter that follow the insult Severus said to her. Here's a little refresh of that part:

The girl seemed hurt by his comment. "I could let you there you know and I helped you and tried to comfort your inert form knowing that you could hear me. I put some basic charms on you to heal some wounds only to leave the one I couldn't to Madam Pomfrey and you call me a stupid girl? How dare you? And who are you anyway, I've never seen you before in the school!" she shouted back. 

Finally, we must not forget that she's a prefect and that she must show the example. The guy in front of her needs help even if he is a real bastard she must help him till a teacher take care of him.

Finally, in my point of view, Hermione is not only smiling to her friends. I see her like a really nice girl! A book-worm, know-it-all, sometimes unnerving... but still nice. I might be wrong thought, but this is the way I imagine her.

That's about it. I'm happy to have received a constructive review, I always appreciate them. I modify what I thought you were right about. Thanks for the review and I hope you will still send me constructive criticism like this :D

**NHC:** Thanks! Happy you like it. Thanks for the review.


	9. Sleepless night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's note:**Sorry it took so long! I had to keep a little distance from my story to see if it was going where I wanted to! Plus, I felt more like reading all the wonderful stories _you_ are writing! Hope you still enjoy reading it!

* * *

The first thing Hermione did when she entered Hogwarts was to see her friends to ask them what she missed that day. Having young Severus Snape to "take care of" was not a reason for her to lower the importance she gave to studying.

"So, we have a transfiguration essay for the class next week and we have an exam in charms?" she repeated her tasks.

"Yeah, but you will surely have more time than us to do it, as you missed class for important affair." stated Harry.

"Nonsense, I don't need this. I will be ready for both of our works. In fact, I will begin the essay tonight!"

"Tonight...? Mione, I will never understand you! We've got a week to do it!" said Ron bewildered.

"At least, I don't ask my friends for their work because I'm not able to do a proper schedule!"  
Ron only answered to her attack with some grumbles as he tried to hide is head into his shoulders. Harry tried to stifle his laughter. '_They will never change..._' he thought happily.

"Say, William... I remember I wanted to tell you something..." asked Harry turning his head to him.

Severus only raised an eyebrow, showing him that he waited for the question. Harry took that as a '_yes...?_' and followed.  
"...I was wondering if you were there at the Triwizard tournament. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before... but I just don't get it where. I though that as you were from Drumstrang...maybe..."

Hermione glanced at Severus with a look of fear in her face. '_Does he know it is Professor Snape younger self...? Did he recognize him?_'

"I was not in the Triwizard tournament. You must have mistaken me with somebody else." Snape answered flatly.

"...You know what is really strange?" continued Harry.

'_I don't like this... I don't like this..._' the voice in Hermione head kept repeating as she watched the scene.

"What is it?" asked Severus with exasperation in his voice. '_Is it typically Gryffindor to never come to the point quickly...?_'

"Well, you don't look like...from there. I'm mean. How can I say this...? The traits of their face are pretty much stronger than yours... and you have a British accent. Some would think you're not really from Drumstrang..."

'_Ok! That's enough Hermione, get the hell out of here before it becomes out of hand!_' she cried in utter panic in her head.

Surprisingly, Severus was very calm and that calmed Hermione a bit. '_Maybe he has a plan..._' she hoped biting her lower lip.

"You're right. I have a British accent. My parents come from here, but they moved out as I was a kid, I still got the accent and the look of the British, even thought I studied in Drumstrang." he smirked.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry... I've made a big scene of this for nothing." He lowered a little his head to his feet as some red colour was spreading across his cheeks.

Severus nodded accepting his apologize. He didn't want to say 'it's nothing' or anything like that... it was Potter son! He didn't want to be nice with him. Already talking to him was a big deal.

On her side, Hermione was finally taking back her breath. Severus came with a wonderful explanation! Harry could not suspect anything strange from him anymore! Could he...? She decided to take this moment of silence to excuse herself from her two friends saying that William and she had a lot of study to do. Plus, she had to see if at "Drumstrang" they were at the same point in their lessons.

---

The two of them passed the evening studying and working together in their living room with books spread everywhere on the floor. By the end of the day, Hermione and Severus had time to finish the transfiguration essay. She was very happy to finally talk to someone who gave as much importance as her to her school grades. They both wanted nothing less but excellence. They spent mostly all the evening in silence, they only talked to ask for a book or for sharing their point of view on some information the books gave. They both enjoyed a lot the time they spent together, loving this sweet silence.

---

At midnight, Hermione was still studying her charms lessons in her bed. Severus and she split to their respective room two hours before. She yawned and decided it was time for her to sleep. She gathered all her books and placed them near her bed on the floor; she stood up and made her way to the bathroom for preparing herself to sleep.

When she went out of the bathroom, she noticed the light that came from the small overture of the door of Severus's chamber. She tip-toed to his door and peeked her head in the overture. She saw that he was still awake, reading a book. She decided to finally talk with him some more before going to sleep and she entered his bedroom.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she opened the door.

Severus jumped in his bed, startled, closed the book quickly, put it under his cover and looked up at Hermione. When he saw her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you knock on the door?" he snarled.

"Yes! Look!" and she knocked as she said it.

He frowned. "I mean before entering my personal space."

"Ah! Your personal space? Isn't it you who invade my room?" she replied angrily.

"It's not as if I had a choice!" he barked.

"Ugh! You are insufferable you know? I just wanted to chat with you a little before going to sleep but you had to make a big fuss out of it, because I surprised you looking at your yearbook!" she snapped back.

"...You...?" his eyes widened.

"Yes! I saw! Even how hard enough you tried to hide it to me, and for what I don't know, because there is no shame to show that you miss your time! But nooo, you have to be the bitter-without-emotion-Snape again! Well, stay alone! I do not wish you good night!" she finished storming out of his room.

Some seconds later, Severus heard a loud thud when she closed the door of her chamber. He startled a little at the noise. He sighed and decided to leave her at her crisis. It was her anyway who started everything... not knocking on his door. With a flick of his wand he closed all the lights of his room and tried to sleep.

Two hours later, Severus opened his eyes again. It has been an incredible amount of time he turned into his bed without being able to sleep. 'It must be because I'm not acclimated yet to my new environment.' he tried to convince himself, but he knew too well why he couldn't sleep. He growled.

"Why do I even care...?" he whispered to himself wondering why the fact that he hurt Hermione's feelings prevented him to sleep. He sighed again and decided to go see her, hoping she would still be awake.

When he was in the front of her room, he took a deep breath and knock quietly at her door. No one answered. He knocked again a little louder. The same. He decided to turn the knuckle of the door and noticed that it was locked.

"Alohomora." he whispered.

He entered her room and went to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Even though, he noticed all the handkerchiefs beside her bed. '_So I made her cry..._' he thought bitterly.

Just when he was about to leave her room, ruminating about the way he is, he heard some mumbling and then a more distinct voice.

"You could knock on the door, you know..." Hermione said wryly.

"...I... knocked! Two times." he said protectively.

"I was joking..." a small smile formed on her lips as she sat in her bed.

"...You are not mad at me?"

"Not anymore."

"Why?" he asked very surprised of her change of mood.

"Because it's not worth it... Sometimes, we have to forgive some mistakes some people do... We have to move on. Don't you think?"

Severus blinked once... and twice. '_She gives me another chance? She forgives me? That's unexpected._'

"Yes, I do...I-I'm...Sorry..." he mumbled, the words being very painful to pronounce.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat." he warned her.

She grinned showing all her white teeth.

"May I...?" Severus asked pointed the end of her bed.

She nodded as he sat at the complete opposite of her in her bed. They stayed silent for some minutes, an awkward silence this time.

"You were looking for her, right...?"

He looked up at her, in shocked. '_How does she now...? She knows for Lily...?_'

"...Your Gryffindor friend, Dumbledore talked about...? she continued her voice barely audible.

"Oh!... Yeah."

"Do you miss her?"

"A little."

Hermione lowered her head at this answer. '_Of course he misses her. What do you think? And why do you care anyway...?_'

"...But only a little, because you're here with me." the words slipped from his mouth as he extended a hand to put it gently on hers. '_Did I say that?_' He looked ad their hands together, blushed and took it away abruptly. Hermione blushed too. Fortunately, it was to dark in the room for them to notice the colour on each other cheeks.

She looked up and smiled warmly at him. "This is really sweet Severus."

He shrugged feeling uneasy.

"May I ask you who it is...?" she asked as the curiosities take it over.

'_Do I tell her the truth...?_' "Lily Evans." he sputtered. '_Why do words keep slipping out?!_'

Hermione eyes widened as she realized the proportion of what she had learn. "...This is why you hate Harry! Because James took Lily from you! This is why you make our life as students insufferable when we are around you! Oh, this is so immature of you!... I mean... from Professor Snape."

"...I guess so. But I'm not him. To be honest, I know it is a mask. He's not like this. I'm not like this. Being mean is the best way to hide our weaknesses."

Hermione simply nodded at that. It was strange for her to have the other-side of the medal. She never had though it could be a mask. Nevertheless, she always thought that his past... the future of young Severus had change a lot of his personality. The young Severus didn't seem like a happy person, but at least, he didn't look tormented.

"What happened...between you and her?" she asked unsurely, not knowing if she was going too far in her questioning.

"...I called her a Mudblood." He murmured as he lowered his head.

"Oh... I see... Do you...regret it?"

"Everyday. I said this without thinking... That Potter and Black were bullying me and Lily tried to take my defence... only take my defence... and I screwed everything because of my arrogance... I never thought a word of what I said... She was my best...friend... and I lost her." he finished with a strangled voice.

Hermione noticed that he tried to retain the tears that were forming in his eyes and was very surprised to see Severus in such a helpless state. He was still young, now, like her... with the same problems that people of their age had. Though, she began to notice that his teenage years didn't look like a fairytale at all. '_As he ever been happy...?_'

She put off the blanket of her and approached him before taking him into a warm soothing embrace. That gentle attention was enough to break all the walls of the young Severus as he burst into tears on her shoulders.

Hermione felt now pretty uneasy. A crying man was already really weird and touching, but her...professor? It was weirder and even more touching. When he sobbed on her shoulders, she was stroking his back in a comforting way, telling him that it was okay to cry and that he needed it. After what seemed to be like hours to Hermione, Severus stopped crying; he released himself from her arms gently and rubbed his arm uneasily.

"Sorry... It was pitiful. I'm never like this."

Hermione shook her head with exaggeration. "No! It was not pitiful at all, Severus! Stop lowering yourself! It's normal. You're not in your time. You saw what you've become. You learned a lot of painful things in only one day... It's a lot to cope... There's just one thing I not sure I heard well...James and Sirius were bullying...you? Why?"

"I'm an easy target it would seem..."

"Strange how perceptions are wrong sometimes. Whose seem means are good and good are means... I always had a better...perception of them. I never thought they would..."

"Be cruel?" he snapped.

She barely nodded. "That's a revelation..." she bitted her lower lip. "But...you know Severus... Harry is not his father. He didn't even have the time to know him."

"I know this. I'm not dumb."

"Oh really?" she said playfully.

He blinked. "Hey! You're supposed to comfort me! Not saying I'm a dunce!"

She laughed heartedly and then her features became more serious again. "...Severus?"

"Yes?" he looked up at her.

"Would you thing lower of me if I told you I am a muggle-born too...?"

His eyes widened in surprise. 'Life has a lot of surprises...' "Not at all."

She smiled and squeezed his hand to let him know that it meant a lot to her.

"...And...would you think lower of me if I told you I'm a half-blood?" said Severus.

"...Wait? What? You're not a pure-blood?"

"No... Is it bothering you?"

"I'm just surprised... You being a Slytherin... and well you were about to join the deatheaters who only thinks pureblood are great."

"I know... What you should know though is that I wasn't going there with all my heart. It was all that was left for me."

"You know you're wrong. We always got a choice. Two possibilities." she scolded.

"I know. Now. I didn't really notice before. It was there... but I wasn't seeing it. You change a lot of things in me in only one day Hermione Granger." he smiled.

At that, she was at loss of words. Her. Hermione Granger. Speechless.

"I should...go to sleep now... shouldn't I?"

"I don't want too" she chimed.

Severus only raised an eyebrow.

"...I would like to talk some more Severus. It's too...nice..."

Severus smirked, but deep inside him he was jumping of joy. He lay in the bed beside her and they talked till they dozed off in the early morning hours, cuddling.


	10. Potion class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter or the story itself. This entire wondrous world is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long, I wasn't in the mood for writing.

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning with the sun bathing on her face. Her eyes were half-close, being not used to see that much light after a night of sleep, though se thought the warmth was really nice on her skin. The birds were chirping happily outside. She stiffed a yawned and turned to see she was not alone in her bed. At first she was surprised and almost fell on the floor as she tried to move back but realisations of the last night flood back quite quickly. She smiled. Severus was cute sleeping like this. He seemed harmless. She began to stroke his hair tenderly, dreamingly too. _'His hair are so silky… Who would have thought!'_ She continued to play in his hair dreamingly for some minutes, hoping she would not wake him up. _'Such a nice Friday morning…Wait! Friday! Which hour is it?'_ she stopped abruptly stroking his hair, the hard move waking him up. 

"Ow! You could watch yourself a little!" he frowned.

"Severus we're in deep shit! We are late for potion class!" she said with a panicked voice now that she saw that it was nine in the morning.

Severus jolted from the bed, muttered a charm to replace all the covers, rushed to his room and dressed as quickly as he could. Hermione did the same on her side. Less than five minutes after they were ready to leave her prefect personal room and began to run to the dungeons. Naturally, their behaviour did not remain unnoticed.

---

As they were approaching the stair that leaded to the dungeons, Hermione bumped into professor McGonagall. Her eyes widened in fear._'We really needed that, on top of all!' _Severus stopped on his way and joined back Hermione.

"Hermione, William… Why this hurry?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, we're late… We overslept!" Hermione said desperately, hoping she would let go of them quickly.

"Late for which class?" she inquired.

"…Potions." William said lamely.

"Oh. This is no good. No good at all. Severus will jump on this opportunity to take many points from our house. Even more because you are a prefect Hermione."

"Do you think that he will really take points away from me…?" said William bewildered.

"You are now in Gryffindor my boy and he will certainly take a deep pleasure in taking points off of his rival house. Even if he must take points away from you."

He stood there surprised of what he had become.

"I shall go with you at your class. Telling him a good reason not too takes points away from you." she nodded approving herself of her own plan.

Hermione and William couldn't believe their luck. A teacher helping them to not lose points! Even if what they did really deserved a loss of points! They followed professor McGonagall to the potion class and just before they entered Hermione remembered of something important.

"Professor! Could you just please wait a second before opening the door, there is something important I must do."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Proceed." she only said.

Hermione turned to look at William who gave her back a puzzled look. She took out of her bag one pen and transformed it into a little elastic.

"Attach your hair." she said pointing the little transfigured object.

He mumbled but did as she said. Hermione told him before they were with Slytherin in this class, so Malfoy would be with them. He knew he couldn't let any chance for him to let him recognize him.

"We're ready." said Hermione to her professor when Severus had finished putting on his hair into a small ponytail.

---

Professor McGonagall opened the door of the classroom with the two worried students walking behind her.

"Professor McGonagall! What a surprise! I could never have guessed you would visit me today…" said mischievously professor Snape.

Minerva frowned. _'Strange…'_ she thought "I was only here to…"

"…to invent piece by piece the reason for why they are late to my class because you didn't want me to take out points away from your dear prefect and her protégé? Too sad I saw this coming, is it not?" he smirked. "The truth is the two of them overslept this morning."

Professor McGonagall stood there dumbfounded. How could he have used legilimancy on her? She never let her barrier go down.

"...Though I'm impressed, Minerva. You didn't even ask them why neither of them has forgotten to put their magical alarm in their respective room…" he sneered.

Professor McGonagall turned around to look at the two students who were now blushing furiously, looking at the floor, then at professor Snape and once more at the two students. It was then that reality struck her. Her eyes widened. _'Severus knows everything because it is his past!'_

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and turned back to look at professor Snape who was enjoying too much the situation and the advantage that he had in it. 'How can I go out with dignity from this mess…?'

"Severus, it deceives me you give me such bad intention. I was here to inform you that, indeed, our young mates have overslept. I was also here to tell you that I took charged of it and punished them for their lack of punctuality."

"Oh really? So how many points you took away from each of them, Minerva?"

"Fifty points each." she stared at professor Snape in the eyes, not wanting to show him any weaknesses.

"That's harsh don't you think? I would only have take twenty points away from each of them. But well, what is done is done…" he smiled at her in triumph.

Professor McGonagall frowned, knowing he was only playing with her nerves. She turned at the two students, put her hands on their shoulders and muttered. "Sorry…" and she left the classroom.

---

"Well… What are you waiting for? That I take more points away from you? Sit down!" professor Snape spat.

They looked around quickly to some place in the room and the only one left was in the front row of the class. Hermione growled.

Professor Snape continued to where he left the lesson before being disturbed by professor McGonagall and after five minutes of teaching he asked them to do the potions at the page forty-five of their book.

Hermione and the young Severus began to settle their things down and cut the first ingredients to be put in the potion.

Professor Snape looked at his younger self and sighed. 'How can he, I, fall in love with her? I can't believe we slept together! At least, we just…slept! I must stop this stupid affair at this instant, before it becomes out of hand…'

---

"No Sev…William, it's not what the book says. You don't want professor Snape to be angrier at us, do you? We must succeed this potion." She said sternly.

"Believe me! It gives better result, I experienced It before!" he claimed.

"No! Sorry, I can't take the chance!"

He frowned. "Ok then…" The young Severus turned around to be now in front of his desk and began cutting the beetles as he knew it should be cut and put it in the potions, not listening to Hermione.

"What are you doing? You'll mess the entire potion!" she said angrily at him, not talking too loud because she didn't want to be noticed, again, today.

"Look! It works. As I said." He said pointing at the potion.

She stood up to take a better look at the potion and gapped. "Y-You're right… You really are insufferable you know that!" she pointed out smiling a little.

"Impressive Mr. Greenlake. Must be hard on the know-it-all pride to be surpassed." he sneered and turned to look at his younger self. "Mr. Greenlake I need to talk to you after class. Without Miss Granger." he turned and went back to his teacher desk making his cloak billowing behind him.

---

"Aren't you aware of the consequences?" professor Snape shouted as soon as everyone of the class has left but the young Severus.

The young Severus stayed silent.

"Have you only thought for one second how your caring for the bloody know-it-all is unhealthy?" he growled. "You did not think of it, isn't it? It is not your time! Your world! You must not change a thing here. You must stay the most invisible as you can! Not doing a scene like at the beginning of the class because you slept with her last night!"

Young Severus looked up with a quizzical look of his face.

"Surprise! Yes I know everything. Because, guess what? You. Are. Me." he snarled.

Young Severus frowned. "No." he simply said.

"No what?"

"I'm not you. I will never be you. I will not become the miserable men you are. Pitiful really… living in the shadow of a loved one. Forget her! She's gone! But you are not! It's not because you put a term in your life that I will! I will not make the same mistake as you did." he spat.

Professor Snape was furious. _'How dare he talk to me like this?'_ He stood up, and grabbed the arm of his younger self, hurting him. "I will not let anyone speak to me like this, have I made myself clear?"

A sob escaped from the younger Snape throat, not able to pronounce a word. He was frightened. When the older self noticed what he had done, he let go of his younger self miserably. "Sorry… I shouldn't."

The pupils of the younger self were trembling. "You know the more I see you… the more you make me think of father…" he merely said out loud.

Professor Snape blinked at that cold remark. Truth hurts.

The younger self put his hand on his swollen arm and looked intensively in the eyes of the one with the dark past. "Look. I will not make myself invisible, I've been invisible for too long. I have friends. You should be happy, no? Don't you remember how you felt when you betrayed your only friend? When she left you for that Potter? I'm tired to be alone… I've now got some people who like me for who I am, like Lily. I will not do the same mistake again."

"You are friend with the son of the one you call 'that Potter'… Isn't this betrayal too? To you?" he said in a rasped tone.

"He's is son. Not him." he simply said. "I know what you hate more about this. It's that you can't help feeling the same feelings that I have. Your feelings for Hermione are the same than mine and you're afraid of them."

"Damn boy! Don't you think it's normal? I'm twenty years her senior! What will happen when you'll left this world and that she'll stay if something happen between you too? Have you only thought about that! One blasted day and you sleep in the same bed than her! Must I be afraid that tonight you'll do more? I'm a teacher; I must have superiority on her. If you have a relationship together, you can forget about to authority I have on her…"

The young Snape sighed. "I won't do anything I'll regret in twenty years… I swear."

"Good… You may go." he pointed the door at him while he stayed leaned on one student desk. When the young Snape left, the older one buried his head in his hand, falling on his knees.


End file.
